1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf accessory clip for attachment to a golfing garment having a shield portion that is rotatable relative to an underlying base portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In golfing tournaments and other events in the field of golf participants and spectators often wear clips which bear surface embellishments, such as designs, logos, company names, participant names, and other words or designs intended to be read or observed by others. Clips of this type are often attached to a golf garment, such as an article of headwear, a shirt pocket, a trouser pocket, a belt, or other garment articles often worn by golfers and spectators at golfing events.
More often than not the surface embellishments that appear on clips of this type are intended to be read and observed from a particular orientation. That is, if the shield of the clip contains the name of a participant, the name or indicia of a tournament, a country club or corporate logo, or other indica logically having a top and a bottom, it is highly desirable for the shield to appear in an orientation in which it can easily be read when worn on golf garment. That is, it is quite desirable for the information or design to appear right side up when viewed by an observer.
Conventional golf accessory clips of this type are not adaptable for attachment to different articles of golf garments or in different ways to the same golf garment in a manner that allows the information on the shield to always appear right side up. For example, a conventional golf clip typically has a shield element or member from which a hooked return extends in one direction and then is looped back around beneath the shield. This looped return carries a clamping element that is designed to grip a fabric or plastic material of a golf garment that is inserted in between the underside of the shield and the clamping element. However, while the surface embellishment of the shield may be printed in a manner so that it appears right side up when the clip is worn on one golf garment, that same surface embellishment will be at a distinct angle, or even upside down, when the clip is attached to a different golf garment.
To illustrate, a clip of the type described may have the surface embellishment printed on its shield such that the top of the information displayed is located proximate the hooked return that attaches over the edge of a golf garment. When such a clip is worn clipped onto the upper edge of the patch of material on a golf shirt forming a chest pocket, the information displayed on the shield appears in a proper orientation, right side up. However, if the same clip is attached to the lower edge of the headband of a golf hat or sun visor, the information imprinted on the shield will appear upside down to an observer. Until the present invention, golf clips have not been adaptable for wear in different orientations without compromising the orientation of the surface embellishment displayed on the shield.
The present invention provides a display clip used as a golf accessory which has a versatility for displaying surface embellishments in different orientations relative to the functional attachment mechanism of the structure of the clip. That is, the golf clip of the present invention may be clipped onto golf garments with the garment attachment mechanism oriented in any direction while allowing the surface embellishment on the shield of the golf clip to be displayed in a proper, upright orientation.
One object of the present invention is to provide a golf clip bearing a surface embellishment which can be attached to a golf garment in a variety of ways while always maintaining the surface embellishment in an appropriate orientation for observation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf clip designed for attachment to a golf garment with a shield bearing a surface embellishment that may be rotated relative to the attachment or garment fastening mechanism of the clip quickly and easily by the user without disassembling any of the parts of the clip.
Another related object of the invention is to provide a golf clip that has the versatility of being attached to different golf garments while always maintaining a surface embellishment displayed on the shield of the clip in an appropriate orientation for observation, irrespective of the orientation of attachment of the fastening mechanism of the clip to a golf garment.
In one broad aspect the present invention may be considered to be a golf accessory clip comprising: a mounting button having a top and an opposing bottom end; an arcuately curved outer perimeter; a fastener connected to the mounting button for releaseable attachment to a golf garment; and a shield portion having an exposed surface bearing a surface embellishment thereon and having an opposing underside with a circular cavity defined therewithin. The circular cavity is configured to receive at least the top of the mounting button therewithin. The shield portion is thereby secured atop the mounting button and is also rotatable relative thereto.
In another broad aspect the present invention may be considered to be a golf accessory clip comprising: a mounting ring having a top and a bottom and formed with a central circularly curved opening therein; a fastener for releaseable attachment to a golf garment connected to the mounting ring; and a shield portion having an under surface with an annular cavity defined therein with a circular mounting button at its center and an opposing exposed side with a surface embellishment thereon. The shield portion is mounted atop the mounting ring with the mounting button depending into and captured by the central opening in the mounting ring. The shield is thereby secured to the mounting ring and is rotatable relative thereto.
In still another broad aspect the invention may be considered to be a combination of a garment of golf wearing apparel and a golf accessory clip having a unique construction. Specifically, the golf accessory clip has a mounting base with a garment fastener attached thereto and a shield portion having an exposed surface bearing a surface embellishment thereon. The shield portion also has an opposing under surface at which the shield portion is secured to and mounted for rotation relative to the mounting base. The golf accessory clip is removably secured to the garment by the garment fastener and the shield portion is rotatable relative to the garment to alter the orientation of the surface embellishment relative to the garment as desired.
The interconnection between the mounting base and the shield should be such that the shield is rotatable relative to the mounting base, but otherwise remains connected thereto. That is, the shield should be immobilized from separation from the mounting base along the axis of rotation.
The shield and mounting base may either be permanently coupled together, or they may be releaseably separable from each other. In one preferred embodiment of the invention the mounting base may be configured as a flat, general annular structure, but with a radial slot defined therein. The mounting base thereby has the shape of a slotted ring. Stated another way, the mounting base has a generally xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped configuration.
The outer peripheral edge of the mounting base and either the inwardly facing wall of the cavity in the under surface of the shield, or the radially outwardly facing surface of the mounting button at the center of the cavity of the shield preferably have a mating, dovetail cross section. The complementary peripheral edges of the shallow cavity in the underside of the shield and the mounting base thereby fit together in interlocking fashion. Together they have a dovetail cross section as viewed in a plane containing the axis or rotation of the shield relative to the mounting base.
The invention may be described with greater clarity and particularity with reference to the accompanying drawings.